


Staying Home

by miss_nettles_wife



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: (mentioned only) - Freeform, 1950s, Illness, M/M, Period Typical Homophobia, Sickfic, matthew is a bad patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife
Summary: Matthew Lawson is not well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flashforeward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/gifts).



> hope you feel better soon dude. I wrote this for you. Virtual soup for the soul.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Matthew?” Lucien asks, and really it’s a ridiculous question. Even if he was sick, he’s the superintendent and they don’t just take the day off .   
“I’m fine.” He insisted, as he downed a bex with a glass of orange juice.   
“You’re about to fall down.” Lucien insisted, coming closer. It wasn’t often these days that Lucien had cause to stay the night. Not as often as it used to be. He’s settling, doesn’t need Matthew so much. He’s got Jean now, and try as he might Matthew cannot come to terms with that he is losing him to her. But Jean was away for this weekend, visiting Danny in Melbourne, thinking she was leaving Charlie, Mattie and Lucien to fend for themselves. Charlie, he has often suspected, is aware of them, but he would never mention it to anyone or seek to, as it was, expose them. (Not while he was messing around with Hobart, at least.)   
“No, I’m not.” He insisted, tightening his hand around his glass. As soon as the bex kicked in he’d be fine. This does not stop Lucien, in all his dressing gown-ed glory, approaching him and putting a hand on his forehead before Matthew’s delayed reaction time can convince his hand to swat it away.   
“And you have a fever.” Lucien concludes. Matthew attempts to bat his hand away, but it’s concerningly slow. The sudden movements makes his head spin.  
Lucien keeps a hand on his arm, and tries to steady him. The orange juice in his stomach swirls violently, like a horrible, sweet ocean rip.   
“I think you should go back to bed.” Lucien says calmly. Damn him.   
“You aren’t my doctor.” He grumbled, but allowed Lucien to walk him back to his bedroom.   
The room is small with minimal decorations. Their clothes still scatter the floor from the previous night, the bed is unmade.   
“Lie down before you fall down Matthew.” He does. He feels better lying down, he’ll admit that. His head seems to have become heavier during the walk back up the stair. Lucien, for all he is worth, is a pretty good nurse, and he takes the time to help Matthew out of his dressing gown.   
Lucien tucked the blanket up to his chin, and smoothed it along his chest.   
“You need to rest.” He insisted, “How long have you been feeling sick for?” Matthew doesn’t have a proper answer for him.   
“Few days, maybe. I thought it would pass.” Lucien scoffed, but sat on the bed and rubbed his arm gently. No one could ever convince Matthew Lucien was anything but an excellent doctor. Lucien leant forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’m going to call Charlie, let him know that you aren’t coming in.” Matthew would have said not to, but he’s far too comfortable in bed, reliving at least some of the pressure from his aching head.   
“Alright.” He mumbled, turning onto his side.   
Lucien returns an indeterminable time later. Matthew is far too full of cotton wool to really know. Lucien set a glass of water on the sideboard, next to his dented alarm clock. He feels sadder then he did when he woke up.   
“Wil you stay, a while?” he asked, lazily.   
“You know I will.” Lucien assured him, calmly. Matthew finds himself smiling dazily.   
“That’s good.” He said, “That’s….That’s really good. I wish I could keep you a while.”  
“Keep me?”  
“I’ve never loved someone like you.” He murmured, “It’ll be sad when you go.”  
“When I go?”  
“Jean’s got you, now. She’ll be good to you.” Matthew said, only half aware of his speech. He leant down and pressed a kissed to Matthew’s damp forehead.   
“I’m not going anywhere.” He said, slightly forcefully. “You need to rest.” He murmured, and then got up, and walked around, and proceeded to lie next to him on the bed. Matthew let his eyes drift closed, aware, distantly, of the comforting warmth by his side.


End file.
